A conventional bean sprout culture box assembly is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, and a complete illustration will follow in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bean sprout culture box assembly.